Ojalá el lunes
by Lenka387
Summary: Soy Miyako Gotokuji. Trabajo como maestra en un preescolar; todo me indicó que aquel viernes pasaría normal como cualquier otro, sin embargo no tenía idea de quién era ese sujeto frente a mi... Hombre bien parecido, directo y bien vestido, pero definitivamente no era el padre de Jason. Sino...¿Su tío? — Butch Him. Sin pensarlo, deseé poder verlo nuevamente el lunes.
1. Chapter 1

**Ojalá el lunes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aún lo recuerdo bien, sucedió el viernes pasado.

Como cualquier otro día la mañana se había pasado rápidamente en "Pequeñines", el jardín de niños en el que soy maestra. El lugar es modesto y pequeño pero acogedor. Realmente me encanta.

Hace poco que entre a trabajar pero ya amo a cada uno de los niños que enseño, los adoro. Y las personas con las que trabajo son tan amables conmigo. Es el mejor lugar al que pude llegar.

Pero en fin, me desvié del tema.

La hora de entregar a los niños finalmente llegó, y como siempre, los despedía fascinada con una sonrisa. Justo en el momento en el que alcé la mirada para entregar a Jason, el último niño que quedaba, me percaté de que no era su padre quién lo reclamaba, sino otro hombre que no había visto en mi vida.

Este era alto, más alto que el padre de Jason. Lucía más joven y portaba un aire fresco de juventud y realización.

Qué envidia.

Su piel pálida combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos verde profundo, sin mencionar su cabello de una tonalidad azabache que a kilómetros lucía envidiable a los ojos de cualquiera. Finalizando con una postura relajada y un traje azul obscuro, casi negro, que portaba era... ¿Cómo decirlo?, asombroso a la vista.

— Señorita Gotokuji, está roja. — Había comentado inocente Jason.

Cielos, me había olvidado de él.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —Preguntó el, hasta ahora, tipo extraño.

— Uhm, sí. Disculpe. —Salí del trance mientras disimuladamente palpaba mi cara que, estaba caliente y probablemente roja.

— Vengo a recoger a Jason. —Volvió hablar aquel sujeto, su voz grave combinaba perfecto con su apariencia.

Lo observé rebuscar algo entre uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— Rayos...— susurró apenas audible para él, pero logré escucharlo.

Después de unos segundos pareció fatigarse y prosiguió a realizar la misma acción con el saco de su traje. Pude observar como sonrió ligeramente sacando un papel feo y arrugado que me extendió lentamente.

Yo lo tomé y lo desdoblé difícilmente, y ahí con caligrafía casi perfecta, el justificante del por qué el padre de Jason no se presentó. Y como enviaba a su hermano a recogerlo.

Butch Him, se leía con letra impecable para finalizar con una disculpa por los inconvenientes y la firma del padre.

— ¿Es usted...Butch Him?— retiré la vista del papel y me dirigí a él.

— El mismo. —Sacó una credencial que lo respaldaba, pero apenas verifiqué el nombre la retiró de mi vista. ¿Habrá notado mi intento de investigar dónde vive? — ¿Puedo llevarme ya a Jason?

Parecía desesperado por lo que tomé un bolígrafo de mi bolsillo y firmé el papel con rapidez.

Le solté la mano a Jason y lo entregué al que era su tío.

— ¡Hasta mañana, maestra! — se despidió alegremente Jason tomando la mano del hombre. Yo le despedí con una señal de mano.

— Hasta pronto, señorita. —Mencionó bajito el azabache, pero no me pasó desapercibido.

— Hasta pronto, señor Him— pronuncié para mí. Y al divisarlo girarse brevemente y sonreír supe que me escuchó.

Ojalá pueda verlo nuevamente el lunes.

* * *

 **¡Nuevo fic! ButchxMiyako espero que sea de su agrado, actualizaré pronto ya que es una adaptación de una historia que tengo en Wattpad:3**

 **Debería terminar mis otros fics .-.**

 **By:Lenka387**


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy finalmente, después de un largo fin de semana, por fin es lunes.

Me pasé la mañana deseando que llegara la hora de entregar a mis niños, ansiosa quizás.

Fue cuando unos minutos antes, al tratar de arreglar torpemente mi cabello en los sanitarios de la pequeña instalación, me percaté de que hacía el ridículo.

Cielos, tengo 23 años. Ya no soy una niña que tenga que albergar tanta ilusión por algo. O alguien.

Nerviosa me dirigí hacía el modesto salón en el que los pequeños aguardaban por mí; al final opté por atarme el cabello en dos coletas, como siempre.

—Jason Him—pronuncié con anhelo. Me temblaban las piernas e instintivamente presioné más la pequeña mano de Jason, la cual hace unos instantes había sujetado.

¿Es normal que pase eso con los familiares de mis niños?, en toda mi experiencia laboral de dos meses, hasta ahora, no me había visto en tal dilema.

— Jason-

— Disculpe la tardanza— me interrumpió... el padre de Jason...

¿Desilusión? ¿Dónde?

Me despedí amablemente del hombre y de mi querido Jason para proseguir con los demás niños.

Bueno, no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas.

¿Martes?, nada. ¿Miércoles?, ni sus luces. ¿Jueves?, miserable. ¿Viernes? Oh...

— Buen día, señorita Gotokuji.

Me saludó con cordialidad, como siempre, el padre de Jason.

Me pierdes viernes, me pierdes.

— Tengo algo de prisa, así que sólo vine a entregarle en persona el horario de Jason. — Me dijo el hombre rubio un poco incómodo.

— ¿Horario?

— Ahora mismo no puedo llevarlo conmigo, vendrán más tarde por él. — sacó su billetera y me extendió un par de billetes arrugados.

¿Qué?

— De verdad, disculpe los inconvenientes— con rapidez colocó el dinero en mi mano, se giró y se retiró sin más. Ni siquiera pude pronunciar palabra. Guardé los billetes que me ofreció en mi bolsillo, no me los quedaría por supuesto.

Así no funciona esto.

— Espérame unos minutos corazón.

Pronuncié al pequeño castaño quién asintió y tomó asiento en una banca cercana.

Proseguí a entregar a mis demás niños pues los padres esperaban desde hace ya un rato.

Revisé el papel que anteriormente me había entregado el señor Him desdoblándolo por completo, este mostraba el nombre del padre de Jason repetido de lunes a jueves. Pero finalizaba con un nombre el viernes que reconocí al instante.

Butch Him.

¡Por Neptuno, ese sujeto vendría nuevamente!

— ¡Tío Butch!

Nooooo. ¡Rayos, mi estado mental!

Como pude atraje a Jason hacía mí y me atreví a mirar al tal Butch.

Nuevamente una postura relajada lo acompañaba, sin embargo ya no llevaba un traje elegante, sino un atuendo más casual de tonalidades verdes.

¿Y yo?, con plastilina en el cabello. Seguramente de lo más atractivo.

— Disculpa Jason, me retrasé un poco.

Sólo dos horas, normal. Inclusive me habían dejado las llaves para cerrar el establecimiento.

Con mi mejor cara le entregué a Jason, debo decir que esperar un par de horas cuando ya todos se han ido no es divertido, y otro detalle, no son pagadas.

— Gracias y disculpe, señorita Gotokuji— pronunció jugueteando con Jason, el cual parecía feliz.

Por un momento me sorprendí al oírlo pronunciar mi apellido. Pero después recordé el gafete que cuelga de mi blusa, con mi nombre completo y demás.

— No hay problema.

Le sonreí. En realidad los nervios no se hicieron presentes.

Cerré las instalaciones y me guardé la llave en el bolso, realmente creí que el sujeto ya se había ido.

— ¿Quiere que la lleve a su casa? — me preguntó recargado en un auto moderno de lo más genial. ¿Qué era eso?, verdaderamente parecía una novela cliché, y sí, yo era la chica de bajo estatus social.

Bastante tentador. Pero me negué.

— Le agradezco, pero tengo mi vehículo. —Frente a la calle mi Volkswagen aguardaba por mí.

— ¿El vochito? — pronunció con un deje de burla, oh sí, claro que lo noté.

— Volkswagen.

Repetí orgullosa y con reproche.

Lo observé haciendo una leve risita y asentir. — Está bien, Volkswagen.

Santo cielo, esta noche no podré dormir recordando esa sonrisa. Aunque siendo sincera, pude notar que no fue la mejor que tenía.


	3. Chapter 3

**Probablemente jamás en mi vida**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruido.

Era lo que escuchaba inconscientemente.

Abrí lenta y perezosamente uno de mis ojos para apenas vislumbrar la obscuridad de mi habitación; mi celular vibraba entre las sábanas de la cama y como pude seguí el distintivo tono de llamada que ya conocía.

Apenas lo encontré en el revoltijo de sábanas y cobijas tomé la llamada sin siquiera mirar el nombre que marcaba la deslumbrante pantalla.

— ¿Quién llama? —hablé con voz ronca y bastante grave para mi gusto. Pero después de todo, acababa de despertar.

— Butch, al fin contestas, he intentado llamarte desde hace un rato.

— ¿Boomer? —pregunté al reconocer la voz familiar de mi hermano. Lentamente giré el dorso hacía la pequeña mesita de noche a un costado de la cama y divisé el reloj despertador. — ¿Eres tonto?, son las cuatro de la mañana. —Hice notar mi mal genio para que desistiera de lo que fuera que quería decir.

Pero el miserable se las sabía todas.

— No interesa, Butch; Necesito que me hagas un favor—pidió.

— No interesa, Boomer.

Contraataqué y estuve a un segundo de colgar.

— Espera, aún no escuchas—habló rápidamente. Seguro sabía mis intenciones, pero aun así no interesaba, era mi día libre. — Es sobre Jason.

— ¿Qué hay con él? —me detuve instintivamente de colgar.

— ¿Puedes pasar por él a la escuela? —escuché en su voz un deje de satisfacción al saber que acababa de robar mi atención.

Y la tenía, maldición.

Después de eso me contó de su excusa, patética por cierto, e incluso me dio la dirección detallada del jardín de niños en el que recogería a Jason, además de hacerme llegar una carta (con más excusas) para las maestras del preescolar.

Bastante planeado diría yo.

Al cortar la llamada intenté volver a conciliar el sueño girando y cambiando de posición repetidas veces, pero el sueño de Butch jamás volvió a ser el mismo... (Esa madrugada).

Miserable Boomer, se las cobraría cuando lo viera nuevamente.

Estacioné el auto unas calles antes de la dirección indicada, por si acaso no lograba hallar lugar cerca del preescolar; por lo que avancé unos cuantos metros a pie.

Había elegido un traje esa mañana, después de todo por los estándares y gustos de mi hermano, seguro sería un kínder de prestigio con amplias instalaciones y demás comodidades.

...

Revisé la dirección un par de veces, confundido, seguramente la había anotado mal. Frente a mí, un establecimiento mucho más pequeño de lo que había imaginado, con demasiados colores para mi gusto y un patio de juegos apenas considerable.

"Pequeñines" leí en uno de los portones.

— Entonces sí es este...— ¿En qué pensaba Boomer al mandar a Jason a tal lugar? Sinceramente el lugar me deprimía en tamaño y empalagaba en diseño, era un ridículo vómito de colores con puerta y ventanas.

Eché un vistazo a mí alrededor y divisé a pocas personas en la pequeña instalación, para mi mejor. Por lo que me atreví a adentrarme más al kínder, y al bajar la mirada escasos centímetros observé a Jason junto a una muchacha de aspecto algo descuidado y un mandil con el logo de la escuelita.

En un segundo alzó su vista hacía mí, y después de inspeccionarme un par de segundos su cara fue adquiriendo una tonalidad rojiza.

No es por nada pero era de esperarse. Causo esa impresión en las chicas, es mi don.

Y no, no soy vanidoso. Es la cruel y provechosa realidad que me atormenta.

— Señorita Gotokuji, está roja. — Jason habló inocente.

Después de eso intercambié un par de palabras con la dichosa maestra, entregué el justificante y tomé a Jason de la mano mientras lo escuchaba despedirse de la maestra.

— Hasta pronto, señorita Gotokuji. — le susurré, pero claro, suficientemente audible para ella.

Disfrutaba de causar ilusión en las personas, no es como si fuera todo un rompe corazones cliché.

Pero en esta ocasión me lo permití, después de todo y con suerte, ya no la volvería a ver en mi vida.

— Hasta pronto, señor Him— escuché sus palabras como dejadas al viento, aun así me giré lentamente y sonreí.

Probablemente ya no la volvería a ver, así que me di el gusto.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero la lectura les parezca agradable hasta ahora:3**

 **Gracias a Jek Scarlet :3 por tomarse el tiempo de comentar c':**

 **By:Lenka387**


	4. Chapter 4

**No puede ser normal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sábado y el domingo siguientes pasaron demasiado rápido y monótonos, no era algo anormal, simplemente me hacía desear que el viernes llegara lo más pronto posible.

Alcancé la taza de porcelana frente a mí y traté de dar un sorbo al café sin quemarme, mientras pasaba la mirada por un par de hojas, repasando la clase que daría ese día.

En cuanto terminé mi café, organicé mis carpetas en mi bolso, cepillé mis dientes, até mi cabello rubio en dos coletas y finalmente tomé un abrigo del closet. El tiempo había cambiado repentinamente a un clima frío, tenía sentido ya que acaba de comenzar diciembre.

Salí de casa y puse llave a la cerradura para posteriormente dirigirme a mi Volkswagen.

Todas las superficies en su mayoría estaban heladas; por lo que no pude evitar reprocharme internamente por no ponerme guantes.

. . . . . . . . . .

El aula de clases tenía calefacción e internamente agradecí eso.

Los niños parecían pequeñas bolitas con bracitos y piernitas que apenas se notaban que tenían extremidades ahí.

Era simplemente tierno.

A pesar de ser receso, a ningún niño se le permitió salir del aula; ya que afuera hacía demasiado frío. Desde la ventana se podía notar como los árboles se balanceaban de un lado a otro casi amenazando con caerse en la próxima ráfaga de viento.

Algunos niños se mantenían atentos al clima de afuera, mientras que a otros les era indiferente por lo que se concentraban en jugar y terminar de almorzar.

Mi vista se movía constantemente de un lado a otro mientras permanecía sentada tomando chocolate, cuidando que los niños no hicieran travesuras o les ocurriera algún accidente. Tarea difícil ya que los pequeños corrían de un lado a otro y la maestra que me acompañaba había tomado un momento para ir al sanitario.

En un instante posé la mirada en Jason quién, se mostraba indiferente con los demás niños, detalle que no era normal en él. Él siempre era dulce y amistoso con sus compañeritos, generalmente disfrutaba mucho de jugar con ellos.

Dejé mi asiento junto con el chocolate y me acerqué junto a él.

— ¿Qué tienes, corazón?, ¿Te sientes mal?

— Hace mucho frío, señorita — respondió el pequeño castaño.

— Uhm, es verdad...

Supuse que el repentino cambio de clima le incomodaba tal vez.

Dejando de lado el tema, quise continuar la pequeña conversación.

— Se acerca navidad, ¿Le pedirás algo especial a Santa?

Generalmente eso alegraba mucho a los niños.

— Él siempre me trae regalos que no me gustan. —hizo puchero.

Su respuesta me sorprendió, los niños no tendían a responderme cosas como esas. Traté de razonarlo un poco pero inmediatamente desistí.

Jason tenía 4 años.

La duda de su temperamento y respuestas se quedó presente en mi mente durante el resto de la mañana; así que pensé en preguntarle a su padre sobre su comportamiento inusual.

. . . . . . . . . .

Cuando el momento de entregar a los niños llegó, dejé a cargo la otra maestra que tenía turno conmigo, Keane. Le hablé sobre el comportamiento de Dylan y ella accedió sin ningún problema.

Ella era muy agradable.

Luego le pedí unos minutos de más al señor Him.

— ¿Jason, hizo algo malo?

Preguntó el hombre rubio viendo a su hijo desde afuera del salón.

Me di a la tarea de examinarlo discretamente con la vista, nunca lo había hecho con detenimiento pero verdaderamente no tenía mucho parecido a su hermano.

Realmente nada.

Mientras que Butch Him era pelinegro de ojos esmeralda, el señor Boomer era rubio de ojos celestes e inusuales pecas adornaban su rostro.

— En realidad no...Quería comentarle que estos últimos días no se comporta como habitualmente lo hace… ¿Tal vez, problemas familiares? — traté de que la pregunta sonara lo más cautelosa posible.

La expresión del señor Him no se inmutó, en su lugar pareció relajarse. Detalle que no comprendí.

— Así que es eso...—soltó un suspiro. —Descuide, es normal, no hay por qué preocuparse. —su semblante pareció cabizbajo durante un segundo, pero simplemente lo dejé pasar.

— Discúlpeme pero no comprendo.

¿En qué situación un niño se aleja de todos los demás y no sucede nada?

— Diciembre no le agrada mucho. — contestó con cierta incomodidad.

— ¿Podría saber el motivo?—pregunté discreta. Quería que Jason continuara conviviendo con los demás niños.

— Asuntos familiares, nada fuera de lo común.

—Oh, ya veo.

Pamplinas.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? Espero que hasta ahora les guste:3**

 **Gracias a Jek Scarlet por sus reviews:3 Me animan a continuar c:**

 **Bye bye:3**

 **By: Lenka387**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alguien tan común**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasó todo un día después de tener esa pequeña 'charla' con el señor Him, tiempo en el que se me vinieron a la mente infinidad de situaciones que pudieran afectar a Jason, pero al final, sólo eran hipótesis inconclusas.

Esto de ser maestra de niños tan pequeños día con día es todo un reto.

El ruido seco de un chasquido de dedos me hizo respingar levemente en mi asiento.

— Hey, no estás escuchando.

Kaoru me miró haciendo un puchero.

— Perdona, estoy distraída...— sonreí torpemente jugando con el popote de la malteada.

Kaoru es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, desde la secundaria hemos sido inseparables, aún en escuelas diferentes y la universidad en ciudades distintas.

Colocó un mechón negro de su cabello detrás de su oreja para luego mirarme con un deje de picardía.

Oh no.

— Uhm, ¿Será Him, tal vez?

— ¡Kaoru!— hice una señal de silencio bruscamente. Juro que hasta ese momento creí que el tema era su nuevo empleo como periodista.

— ¿Qué sucede, Miyako? Es una cafetería pública, Butch Him no saldrá de los arbustos— se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a mi vergüenza.

— El problema es que no eres nada discreta. —Le reproché manteniendo la mirada posada en ella.

Aunque no me arrepentía de contarle mis más recientes dilemas, algunas veces enserio podía sacarme de mis casillas.

—Ya, ya, lo siento...—se disculpó. —Pero no lo negaste~— canturreó nuevamente con su rostro pícaro, tratando de ahogar una carcajada.

Cielos, lo pasé por alto.

— ¡Deja de reírte!, nada que ver, enserio.

— Jum...

— ¡Enserio!

El celular de la azabache vibró en la mesa dando paso a un corto pero distintivo tono de notificación, por el cual deslizó un dedo en la pantalla dibujando su patrón de desbloqueo.

Arrugó su nariz y un pequeño gruñido salió de sus labios.

— Es Mitch, quiere que vaya a darle apoyo emocional—rodó los ojos con cansancio.

— ¿Algo grave?—Mitch es el novio de Kaoru y amigo mío.

Observé como guardó el aparato en su bolso y se levantó de su asiento.

— Otro de sus monos chinos murió.

— Oh...

— Lo siento, Miyako, te llamo más tarde. — se despidió, pagó toda la cuenta y se marchó del lugar.

Reí un poco al pensar en ellos dos como pareja, eran sin duda una muy rara combinación a toda hora y en cualquier lugar; pero internamente deseaba encontrar a alguien con quién mantener una relación así de especial.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

— ¡Auch! Cielos...—era la séptima vez que me pinchaba el dedo, sólo en esa hora.

Diciembre ya había llegado y sólo faltaban unas pocas semanas para la navidad, por lo que los adornos navideños no se hicieron esperar en el preescolar.

Y eran las maestras las encargadas de adornar los salones, pero extrañamente nos exigieron arreglos hechos a mano, por nosotras mismas.

¡Y vaya que me costaba! El coser no se me daba en lo más mínimo.

Pero si era por los niños, entonces, estaba bien.

Me levanté un segundo a buscar algún curita en el cajonero de la pequeña sala, pero inesperadamente no pude encontrar ninguno.

— Sé que tengo algunos...

Dirigí los pasos a mi habitación, para luego rebuscar en los cajones del armario.

¡Bingo!

Sólo hallé uno pero con eso bastaba.

Ahora... ¿Cómo ponía un curita en la punta de mi dedo?

Miyako Gotokuji eres un genio.

Suspiré pesadamente y no pude evitar observarme en el espejo de la habitación; cabello rubio, ojos azules y tez blanca, nada extraordinario a mi parecer.

¿Existirá esa persona que se enamore de alguien tan común como yo?

Fue la pregunta que invadió mi mente.

—Torpe y ordinaria. —Me dije y salí de allí.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

El teléfono de pared resonó por el pequeño departamento unas cuántas veces antes de que dejara de adornar los arreglos y salir corriendo a contestar el mismo.

Odiaba cuando perdía una llamada por no llegar a tiempo.

— _¿Diga?_

— ¡ _No lo vas a creer!_

— _¿Kaoru? ¿Qué sucede?_

Me pareció escucharla bastante agitada.

— _Vine a la...a la plaza...con Mitch, para subirle el ánimo..._ — pude escuchar como tomó aire. — _¡Y encontré algo en una revista que te encantará!_

Su voz sonaba emocionada.

— _Sabes que no me interesa tu obsesión con los deportes_ — dije con cansancio.

— _¡No es eso!, y ya lo sé_ — pareció hacer un puchero. — _En fin... ¡en la portada de la revista hablaba de un artículo especial de Butch Him! y, eh, otro sujeto._

— _¡No juegues, Kaoru!_

— _¡Lo digo enserio!, la compraré para que le eches un vistazo._

— _No hace falta_ — suspiré— _te creo..._

— _Da igual, ya me la cobraron por hojearla tanto._

Solté una risa, pero por dentro me desanimé.

Ahora más que nunca, Butch Him se miraba inalcanzable para alguien como yo.

Una más del montón.

* * *

 **Hey, capítulo 5:3**

 **Espero les haya gustado 3**

 **By:Lenka387**


	6. Chapter 6

**En problemas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de un muy arduo trabajo de revisar y firmar montañas y montañas de documentos necesarios para el programa finalmente terminé, por lo que tomé un descanso acompañado de café y galletas.

A través de la ventana se alcanzaban todavía a deslumbrar pequeños rayos del sol en el cielo, siendo opacados casi completamente por la obscuridad. No me resistí así que de mi bolsillo saqué el celular y capturé el momento en una fotografía.

— Bastante bien.

Sonreí observando la imagen.

La oficina que conseguí era perfectamente amplía y muy acogedora, con un gran ventanal que dejaba a la vista gran parte del oeste de la ciudad. Situada en el tercer piso, no pude escoger mejor.

Justo en el momento en el que terminé de beber el café llamaron desde el teléfono de la habitación.

El sonido fue molesto después de unos segundos así que respondí malhumorado.

— _Creí que había sido claro cuando dije que no quería que "Absolutamente" nadie me molestara. —_ Solté enfadado.

— _Lo siento, señor Butch, pero el señor Boomer insistió mucho, está en la línea dos._

Bufé molesto. Claro, siempre todo era obra de Boomer.

— _Está bien, gracias, Annie._

Colgué y tomé la llamada de mi hermano.

— _¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Es mi descanso!_ —Le reproché tan pronto como atendí la llamada.

— _Disculpa por preocuparme por ti, malagradecido. —_ Soltó resentido y sarcástico.

Di por seguro que ahora mismo se echaría su numerito de los hermanitos y el poder de la familia, sólo para perder el tiempo y hastiarme, claramente.

Y así lo hizo. Sin su consentimiento, porque Boomer indudablemente nunca lo escuchaba y siempre hacía su propia voluntad.

Tomé el puente mi nariz y resoplé con cansancio.

— Basta, basta, Boomer ya entendí, es suficiente. Sé que no llamaste para esto.

La voz del rubio de momento dejó de parlotear y guardó silencio por un rato.

Podían escucharse finitos y sigilosos sonidos al otro lado de la línea hasta que nuevamente volvió el silencio, esta vez por muchísimo tiempo.

Fue entonces que Butch reaccionó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba saliendo de su oficina dando un portazo al abandonar la habitación.

Tan pronto como salió, buscó a la asistente de ambos.

— ¡Annie...!

— Sí, ya se fue... — La joven rubia agachó la cabeza, el señor Boomer tendía a jugarle bromas a su hermano y a ella le tocaba cubrirlo hasta que el moreno se diera cuenta de las acciones de su hermano menor. — Dejó un recado para usted...— murmuró nerviosa. Generalmente en estas situaciones el señor Butch se enfurecía en gran manera.

El moreno aferró sus cabellos azabaches con ambas manos, fastidiado, agobiado e irritado. Algún día de estos se las cobraría todas a su hermano de una buena vez.

Julia lo miraba expectante, un día de estos el señor Butch terminaría explotando y ella no quería estar cerca cuando eso pasara. Sin duda ese trabajo era divertido pero peligroso.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Al finalizar la jornada de trabajo tan pronto como pude me dirigí al estacionamiento en la parte baja del edificio donde esperaba mi automóvil. Eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche, la obscuridad había cubierto por completo el cielo, además de que hacía un frio espantoso.

Saqué del bolsillo el llavero y quité el seguro a la puerta apenas me acerqué al vehículo, ya no había nadie en el estacionamiento, todos se habían ido a casa. Entré al auto, lo arranqué y enseguida me di el lujo de encender la calefacción.

Conduje hasta mi apartamento con las pequeñas gotas de agua que pringaban el vidrio delantero acompañándome. Supuse que el tiempo estaba por descomponerse, mañana estaría terrible pero aun así Boomer no estaría disponible por asuntos de la empresa, por lo cual seguramente se le hizo fácil pensar que yo tendría tiempo para recoger a Jason en el preescolar.

En qué lio lo metió yéndose sin siquiera avisarle previamente. Ahora tendría que conseguir a alguien que pudiera recoger a un infante de cuatro años un martes a medio día.

Por desgracia todos sus conocidos eran empresarios ocupados, y Boomer dejó claro que el ama de llaves de su casa, era exclusivamente eso. Un ama de llaves.

Chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

¡¿De dónde sacaba a un niñero a las casi diez de la noche?!

* * *

 **Turno de Butch:3 Espero que les haya gustado c':**

 **Gracias a Jek Scarlet por sus reviews, ¡me animan a seguir!**

 **Me despido atentamente:3**

 **By: Lenka387**


End file.
